


Love Is a Verb

by dirtbag



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, a cursed dildo potentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbag/pseuds/dirtbag
Summary: Shin can’t figure out why Noi is so insistent on being careful with him tonight when he’s pretty sure he’s come out of her bedroom mildly concussed before.





	Love Is a Verb

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to any future reader of dorohedoro who gets their dick cursed by noi/shin and heads straight to the ao3 tag praying for content like i did. ITS NOT MUCH BUT I PUT MY HEART INTO IT

After their work is done for the night, after they park the car and begin making their way through the darkened halls of En’s mansion, Shin follows Noi to her bedroom. 

He doesn’t think too hard about it. His feet just carry him along with her, past the point where he would usually split off, until both of them are standing in front of the door that leads to her quarters. He can tell right away when she realizes, because her voice trails off and she stops digging around for her key. 

Before, she’d been deep into a spirited rehash of the night’s bloodier moments that Shin’s been tuning out for the most part. Now she’s just looking at him, head tilted to one side as realization dawns across her face. 

“Senpai,” she says, the beginning of a laugh in her voice. Shin knows right then that she’s amenable to the thought of them spending the night together, even though both of their clothes are stiff with gore and the knife wound between her shoulderblades is still only most of the way healed. 

Still, she manages to throw him for a loop when she makes a move right there in the hallway, pressing him backwards with enough force that he narrowly avoids bumping an ornate framed portrait of En off the wall. Before Shin can blink, Noi’s got him caged in with her body, rendering him immobile as she presses her tongue against his teeth. 

She pulls away from the kiss after a few seconds, breathing hard, but it’s only to start fighting with the knot of Shin’s tie.

“Noi, wait,” Shin says, even as he threads one hand through her unruly hair. “Let’s go inside, at least.”

Most of the time it’s pretty easy for Shin to balance her out, to arrest her momentum, but all bets are off in situations like these. If he’s honest with himself, there’s nothing he wants more than just to get swept up in it. 

“We are inside,” Noi says, nudging Shin’s jaw with bruised knuckles and leaning down to bite the side of his neck. She’s still all but holding him up against the wall, attempting diligently to work a knee in between his legs.

“You know what I mean,” Shin grumbles. The part of his brain that cares about being seen in such a compromising position by any random passing lackey engages in a brief skirmish with the part that’s solely occupied by Noi’s teeth against his skin.

When he finally lets himself wrap an arm around her waist, her whole face lights up. 

“Senpai,” she says again, quieter, and Shin presses his thumb into the muscle at the curve of her hip. She shivers, pressing closer and biting him again, and Shin’s head falls backward against the wall with an audible thump. 

The details of how this is accomplished are unclear, but eventually the two of them get Noi’s door unlocked and stumble over the threshold into her room, slapping extra pillows off the bed so they can land in a heap on top of it. 

Noi goes for round two with Shin’s tie, flinging it across the room without ceremony once she manages to get it undone. She starts work on his shirt next, so enthusiastically that Shin notices at least one button sailing off into oblivion. 

Just when he thinks she’s about to move on to his fly, Noi pauses, glancing up at him. 

Shin looks back at her, mildly confused. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing! Just— wait here, okay? I want to show you something.”

She gets up and heads for the closet, jacket hanging halfway off her shoulders. Shin watches with interest as she tosses aside a pair of bike shorts and a few unidentifiable latex garments before making a triumphant noise and spinning back around. She’s got a black shoebox in her hands, which makes Shin wonder if she’d put everything on pause just to show him a new pair of sneakers. 

That thought flees his mind once she pulls the lid off the box and holds up its contents for him to inspect. There are two things inside, but they’re definitely not a pair of Dunks.

“What do you think?” Noi asks, excitement evident in her voice. She approaches the bed again, setting the box down between them, and Shin takes a closer look. There’s a dildo inside, for one thing, as well as a complicated series of interconnected straps that doesn’t look much different from the stuff Noi usually wears. 

Shin has no idea what he thinks, so he goes for a question instead. 

“Noi, where did you get that?” 

“It was a gift,” Noi says, which almost certainly means it’s devil-made, which means there’s a decent chance it’s enchanted to do something unpleasant. 

“But _why_?”

It occurs to Shin as he asks that she might have gotten it to use with someone else. Everyone knows that Shin doesn’t have many friends, but Noi is a different story. 

“Well,” Noi says, instead of admitting to some secret rendezvous with a person or persons much younger and better-looking than Shin. “Remember two weeks ago? When you let me—” 

“Yes,” Shin interrupts, even though he’d sort of forgotten about that. He was drunk at the time, which is almost certainly why he’d agreed to something so undignified. 

“I’ve been thinking about it ever since then,” Noi says, eyes sparkling. “So I figured we should try this too. It’s just that we never have time, so I thought maybe tonight—”

She almost seems uncertain now, and Shin has to stop himself from just agreeing for the sole purpose of seeing her mood return to normal. That would be the easiest solution, but he honestly isn’t sure whether he’s prepared to get fucked in the ass tonight. They’d just finished a tough job, after all, and both of them are pretty grimy. 

“Let me think about it,” he says, reaching out to touch her knee with one scarred hand. “Okay?”

He expects her to pursue the subject, or sulk like a kid, but all she does is smile a fond kind of smile that Shin only ever sees her directing at him. Every time he sees that smile, it makes him feel like there must be some kind of mistake. 

“Okay,” she says, nudging the box out of the way and tousling his hair in the way he pretends to get annoyed at but secretly doesn’t mind. “Hurry up and say yes, though.”

The sulkiness he’d been anticipating comes through in her voice then, and Shin is still laughing when she rolls on top of him. She turns his head to the side with a gentle touch that he obeys without really thinking about it. 

“I think we’d have fun,” she says, leaning down to speak close by his ear, and he kisses her to distract from the way it makes him shiver.

— — —

The next time they have a night alone together, almost exactly a week later, Shin is kneeling on the floor of Noi’s room with his head between her thighs.

His jaw feels cramped, and his nose is pressed up against her in a way that doesn’t exactly facilitate easy breathing, and she’s gripping his hair so tight he thinks she might pull some out. His face is hot and red, the entire lower half of it a mess of Noi’s wetness and his own spit, and his dick has been straining persistently against the fabric of his pants from pretty much the moment she sat down on the edge of the bed and he dropped to his knees in front of her. 

There’s always been something about this that puts Shin into a state of mind only otherwise achieved when he’s about to kill something with a hammer. His jaw is cramped, and he can’t breathe, and his face is a mess, but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Above him, Noi says something he can’t make out, her voice loud and shaky as she rocks her hips forward against his mouth. She’s been close for a while now, moving in short sharp bursts punctuated by the squeaking of her bedframe. 

Shin wishes he could look up at her, encourage her, but she definitely would not appreciate any disruption of his current activities. He redoubles his efforts to make up for it, sliding one hand up her thigh and flattening his tongue against her clit.

Her grip on his hair tightens, and then she’s shaking all over and letting out a moan, the slide of her against his face getting even wetter as she comes. 

Shin stay where he is until the hand in his hair loosens its vice grip and turns into more of a caress, sliding down to rest against the back of his neck. 

“Senpai,” Noi says, breathing out a contented sigh. “That felt so good.”

Shin just hums, resting his cheek against her thigh and letting her rake her fingers through the fine hairs at his nape. There’s an itch under his skin, a thought that won’t stop rising to the surface of his mind, and now that he’s had a week to chew it over he thinks he’s about ready to bring it up again. 

“Hey,” he says, forcing himself to look right at her when he says it, at the sheen of sweat on her forehead and her sleepy half-lidded eyes and the way she’s been idly palming her own breast with her free hand, the usual indicator that she might be interested in going for another round. “You still wanna use that thing you showed me last week?”

He’d hoped that acting casual about it would discourage Noi from getting too excited. Of course, she proceeds to leap up from the bed with enough force to knock him off balance. 

“Senpai!” Noi beams at him as she wobbles over to her closet, pulling the now-familiar box down from a shelf. “I’m so glad!”

“It’s only fair, right?” Shin tries to keep his voice even as he rises to his feet, like this is just another restaurant bet or an on-the-job wager. 

Truth be told, he’s put a lot more consideration into this night than he’d like to admit; prior to showing up at Noi’s door, he’d double-checked with En about any surprise last-minute jobs and then proceeded to take what may have been the most thorough shower of his life thus far.

Noi’s first order of business is to maneuver Shin backwards onto her bed, propping him up against her pillows like an oversized doll. Uncertainty keeps him from protesting the treatment. 

Shin is briefly alarmed by how quickly they’re moving when she reaches for the box again, but the only thing she takes out of it is a small bottle with a cartoon devil splashed across the label. 

It takes him up until Noi starts squeezing liberal amounts of the bottle’s contents onto her fingers for Shin to realize that she’s making preparations to put those fingers inside him.

The knowledge increases Shin’s awareness of everything else around him; he’s suddenly too conscious of his arms lying stiff and useless at his sides, the chilly air of the room stirring around them, Noi kneeling in between his spread legs. He hasn’t felt this awkward around her in years. 

“Noi,” he starts, just a moment away from saying “let’s try again next weekend,” or “are you really sure about this?”

When she looks up at him, though, Shin’s concern dissipates almost immediately in the wake of the genuine determination he sees on her face. Maybe this isn’t much different from betting on who can kill the most lackeys after all. 

“Yeah?” Noi asks him, and Shin thinks fast.

“Hurry up, would you?”

The next thing he knows, Noi’s got his underwear yanked down and his thighs pushed even further apart. She wraps her slicked-up hand around his cock, pumping it a few times before she trails her fingers down past his balls. 

“Have you tried doing this on your own, senpai?”

It’s a bit much, being questioned about that place while she rubs him there in careful circles at the same time. 

“No, I haven’t,” he snaps, although he’d definitely made a vague attempt in the shower earlier. “Have you?”

Noi ignores his question, as she often does. 

“I’ll go slow,” she promises, like Shin is some delicate maiden, and then she starts to push one finger inside. 

It’s weird, but there’s no searing jolt of pain or pleasure as she keeps working it inside. There’s just the feeling of Noi’s finger in his ass, more or less the same as it’d been when he was drunk. The sensation offers so little distraction that Shin starts thinking again about how he’s still not sure what to do with his hands or face. 

For the most part, their intimacy tends to revolve around Noi feeling good, which Shin prefers and which she doesn’t seem to mind unless she’s in a certain mood. No matter what they happen to get up to, Noi is always completely unselfconscious about it.

Shin, on the other hand, feels ridiculous just laying there with a finger up his ass and his glasses on crooked. Not for the first time, he wonders what Noi is hoping to get out of this. Whatever it is, he’s fairly certain he won’t be able to provide it. 

While he’s been lost in thought, Noi’s managed to work her finger inside him up to the second knuckle. She seems completely intent on what she’s doing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Hey,” Shin starts, embarrassed that she’s paying such close attention, and then realizes he doesn’t have anything to follow that up with. It’s not like she can do this with her eyes closed. 

She glances up at him, and he can feel himself flushing red. “Move it along, alright?”

“No way,” Noi counters brightly. As she continues, Shin observes that the finger feels weirder coming out than it had going in. “We’re going slow, remember?”

Once it’s most of the way out, she pushes it back inside with one smooth motion. Shin thinks he might feel a spark of something at that, but it might just be annoyance at the way Noi refuses to ever pay attention to anything he says. 

Shin can’t figure out why she’s so insistent on being careful with him tonight when he’s pretty sure he’s come out of her bedroom mildly concussed before. Whatever the reason, it’s clear to see that her mind is made up, and so he leans back against her pillows and resigns himself to his fate. 

It doesn’t take long for him to realize just how relaxed he’s become, how easily Noi’s finger is moving in and out of him. Somehow, they’ve arrived at something that feels more like fucking than like Noi prodding at his asshole, an accomplishment Shin doesn’t think they’d managed to achieve on that drunk night a few weeks ago. 

He’s so caught up in this realization that he barely notices Noi reaching for the lube again. Her second finger presses in a lot more smoothly than the first, but Shin feels it differently, somewhere low down in the pit of his stomach.

He stays motionless as she keeps fucking him, slow and careful as ever, but this time it’s something he has to put conscious effort into. He wants to shift around, to get a better sense of this feeling, but the potential embarrassment of her saying something about it keeps him rooted in place. 

“How is it, senpai?” Noi asks, like she can tell what he’s thinking. She curls her fingers up at the same time that she asks, and something restless crawls up Shin’s spine when he feels her dragging against him from the inside. 

“I’ve had worse.” Shin manages to speak in a fairly normal tone of voice, but keeping his breath under control is more difficult.

Noi seems to take this as a cue to put her back into it, curling her fingers again and moving them in short, exploratory strokes while she’s still inside. 

Not even wanting to think about the kind of face he must be making, Shin turns his face to the side until it’s pressed against her bedspread. The muscles in his thighs tense as he fights the urge to press them together, shifting restlessly underneath her. 

Noi laughed softly, and then her hair brushes his skin as she leans forward to kiss the top of Shin’s hipbone. 

“You look good like this, senpai,” she says, and Shin’s stomach swoops like he’s just fallen off a carpet. 

“Idiot,” he says, face burning. He’s muffled by the bedspread, so he’s not sure if she can hear him, but a second later there’s a third finger being pushed inside him. 

This is the first one that sort of hurts, the stretching sensation from before mixed in with a burning kind of ache. Shin is at once ashamed and unsurprised that the feeling makes his cock twitch. 

Noi doesn’t wait long before pulling out and pressing back in again, rocking forward with the force of it. Shin would probably laugh if his brain didn’t feel so fuzzy—he can tell she’s getting impatient. 

At first he thinks maybe she’ll move straight on to the main event, a prospect that seems much less alarming now that they’ve been at this for a while. It doesn’t happen, though; she just keeps rocking her fingers in and out of him, sometimes curling them, sometimes rubbing against spots that have Shin’s hips rising up off the mattress to meet her hand.

The pain goes away faster than he’d thought it would, and soon all three of her fingers are sliding into him almost as easily as the first one had. Shin feels full, an adjective he associates more readily with fried chicken than with sex, and yet he can’t remember the last time he was this turned on. 

To his chagrin, the feeling of fullness doesn’t last much longer before Noi pulls all three of her fingers out all the way. 

When Shin finally manages to turn his head and focus on her, he sees her wiping her lube-slick hand off on an abandoned sleep shirt and reaching for the box again. 

“You keep going while I put everything on, okay?” She grabs Shin’s hand and presses the lube bottle into it. It’s a testament to how thoroughly she’s taken him apart that he does what she says without question, slicking up his fingers and reaching down to press two of them back in. It feels different inside than he’d thought it would. 

Shin’s cock lays stiff against his stomach, but he doesn’t try to touch it. Noi would probably stop him if he did, even with all her current concentration focused on attempting to untangle the straps of the harness from each other and get them into some kind of working order.

After a while, Shin gets distracted himself, chasing the occasional spark of sensation that shoots through him when he pushes in at the right angle. It takes a minute for him to notice Noi watching him, successfully assembled strap-on pointed cheerfully in his direction as she stares. 

He stops once he realizes, about to tell her off for being creepy, but she doesn’t give him any time to do it before she tosses aside the now-empty box and crawls closer to him on the bed. 

She gets one hand around the back of his neck once she reaches him, pulling him forward into a kiss that surprises him with its intensity. The hand not holding him in place moves restlessly, cupping his jaw and then sliding down his chest and then moving even lower, until she’s rubbing her thumb in circles through the moistness gathered at the head of his cock.

Shin puts his all into the kiss in order to disguise the fact that he sort of feels like he’s about to die, pulling Noi’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. She responds to that as favorably as always, and a few seconds later Shin finds himself pressed back against the headboard while she pushes his thighs apart and fumbles one-handed with the strap-on. 

“Senpai, relax for me,” Noi commands, and Shin has to do his best to hide the weird choking noise he makes when he feels the slicked-up tip of it nudging against him. 

“Fuck,” Shin grits out, and then immediately wishes he hadn’t said anything. It’s getting more and more difficult to disguise how overwhelming this is, if he’d ever even managed to in the first place. Noi can be annoyingly perceptive at times like this. 

Shin knows she wouldn’t really mind if he decides he’s had enough for the night; the problem is that he doesn’t think he has. Noi’s hand on his neck feels good, and so does the gentle but insistent pressure of the dildo against his entrance. 

Shin forces himself to concentrate, staying still and relaxing the appropriate muscle groups until she can ease the head inside. 

It’s way more intense than even three fingers had been, and Shin takes a deep breath that gets caught and mangled somewhere in his chest at the feeling. He can see up this close that Noi’s cheeks are flushed red and strands of hair are sticking to her cheek, her eyelids heavy as she gazes down into his face like she’s searching for something. Once it’s most of the way in, she sighs like she can actually feel it.

“Tell me when I can move,” she says. Her voice sounds the same as when she really wants him to hurry up and touch her, but he can tell she’d slap his hand away if he tried to do that right now. 

Shin attempts to catch his breath. The dildo feels way bigger than it’d looked, so thick and solid inside him that he half-wonders whether the thing has a curse on it after all. 

“Go ahead,” he says, once he feels capable of speech again. Noi grins. 

Maybe it’s the devil magic, but Shin thinks that he’d like to take her picture at this moment and slap it up over every portrait of En in the manor. When she rocks up inside him, it’s barely even the beginning of a movement, but it still somehow manages to set his nerves on fire. 

“How’s it feel?” Noi asks. Judging from the expectant way she’s looking at him, a thumbs-up won’t cut it. 

“Good,” Shin manages, when her grip on the back of his neck tightens enough that he starts to fear some kind of retribution if he lets the silence between them stretch out for any longer. “Good, it’s— feels—”

“Yeah?” Noi breathes, and then she’s shifting up into him again, a little harder this time. Shin’s gut twists, a hitched breath escaping his mouth, and before he even realizes it he’s reaching down to curl a palm around his own aching cock. 

Noi’s not sadistic enough to stop him from doing that, at least. When Shin risks a glance at her, he sees that she’s completely engrossed in what he’s doing, eyes darting from his face to his hand to the place where the dildo disappears inside him. Shin doesn’t think he’s ever been looked at this hard in his life. 

It occurs to him that maybe the thing Noi wants from him is this, the heat in his face and the noises he can barely choke down, the vulnerability evident in every aspect of his body language. It’s not something he ever would have thought himself equipped to give before tonight, but at this point he couldn’t withhold it if he tried. 

Surprisingly, he finds he isn’t interested in trying. If this is the challenge she’s set for him, he’ll rise to it the same way he always does. 

Shin lets himself relax into her touch, head tipping backward as he drags his fist up the curve of his dick.

“You can— harder,” he says. If Noi’s smile was brilliant before, it’s now on par with a freshly risen sun. 

She’s careful as she pulls almost all the way out of him, pushing back in on a slow thrust. Shin knows she’s still holding back, but he doesn’t think that’ll last much longer. She’s getting more desperate, one hand pulling on his hair again as she makes a muffled sound of frustration. 

His suspicions are confirmed when Noi pulls out a second time and coaxes him up into a sitting position, maneuvering their bodies so that she’s the one with her back against the pillows and Shin is collapsed in a mostly-useless pile on top of her. 

“Senpai,” she says, guiding Shin’s knees onto either side of her body. “Can we try—”

Shin is mildly alarmed once he catches on to what she wants him to do, but by then she’s already holding him still by the hips, helping him sink back down onto the dildo from this new position. 

By the time she’s all the way inside again, coherent thought has been driven out of Shin’s mind in favor of raw sensation. If it weren’t for Noi’s hands on his hips, guiding him up and back down again in an uneven rhythm, Shin isn’t sure he’d have the willpower not to just stay there and rock against her lap until he came. 

The feeling of being forced open like this is so distracting that Shin can’t even concentrate on jerking off. It’s all he can do to move in time with Noi’s shallow thrusts, eyes squeezed shut as he breathes heavily into the space between them.

“Senpai,” Noi says, voice so full of delight that Shin might have taken offense if he were better equipped to. “Are you gonna come?”

In lieu of a coherent answer, Shin leans forward to bury his face in the side of her neck, fingers gripping tight to her sides and teeth sinking into her skin as he goes tense and spills all over himself. 

Noi soothes him through the aftershocks, running her fingers through Shin’s hair until his vision clears and he feels a little bit less like he’s about to have a heart attack from coming so hard. 

He’s still getting his breath back when Noi pulls out of him, wiggling her way out of the harness and tossing the whole contraption unceremoniously off the side of the bed. 

Once she’s free of it, she wastes no time in reaching down to touch herself, sighing happily as she rubs circles over her clit. She’s even wetter now than she was when Shin ate her out. 

She’s already come once by the time Shin gets it together enough to offer his assistance, and it only takes a few slow strokes of his fingers against her before her thighs start to tremble and her head falls back against the pillows, all the tension melting out of her at once. 

“Senpai,” Noi says, after they’ve laid next to each other for a while in companionable post-coital silence. Shin can tell from her tone and general aura that she’s about to say something embarrassing.

“Give me a minute,” he interrupts, mostly because he’s not quite sure he’ll be able to stop himself from saying it back. 

To his surprise, Noi actually listens, falling silent beside him without so much as a huff. A few seconds later, the sheets rustle, and he feels her hand creep into his. 

Shin runs his thumb over her knuckles, feels the edge of her bitten thumbnail catch against his skin, and he squeezes once to let her know he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING [!!!!!!!](http://twitter.com/spectrologist)


End file.
